For conventional washing machines, as washing agents are placed separately from the washing machines in washing course, and feeding device for washing agent is not provided on the washing machine, the washing agent cannot be automatically added, thus the configuration cannot realize the washing course fully automatically controlled by the washing machine. With the improvement of automation of washing machine, detergent box containing washing agent and/or softener communicates with water inlet pipeline in most of washing machine, and the detergent and/or softener in the detergent box are flushed into tub by inflow water, however, in the configuration, the washing agent and/or softener must be placed in the detergent box in advance for every washing course, thus, it also does not realize the washing course fully automatically controlled.
So far, there are a lot of patent applications for auto-feeding device with washing agent. The Chinese patent with the application No. 97208723.0 discloses a feeding device with a washing agent for washing machine, in which a chamber being matched with a bottle is arranged on a washing machine body; the bottom of the chamber is a cone-shaped through hole; a vertical fixed sheet which fixes a liquid detergent conduit pipe is fixed on the cone-shaped through hole; the body of the bottle is matched with the chamber; a cone-shaped ingress pipe is arranged on the opening of the bottle whose bottom is provided with an air exchange opening. The configuration is unable to control adding amount of washing agent, and is susceptible to damage, thus leads to waste of the washing agent.
The Chinese application with the application No 99101767.6 discloses a washing machine capable of automatically supplying liquid washing agent, comprising: a tub, a detergent box, a valve for opening or closing the feeding channel, controlling the amount of the detergent added to the tub through the feed hole on the bottom of the detergent box, and a sensor for detecting the amount of the laundry detergent which is provided in the detergent box. The configuration directly discharges the undiluted washing agent into the tub, thus lead to the situation that the clothes may be damaged.
The Chinese application with the application No 200610136059.9 discloses a feeding detergent device for a washing machine having detergent box with siphon unit. The washing agent is injected into the detergent box, then wash water is also injected into the box, and the diluted detergent is discharged from the siphon unit into the tub after the washing argent is diluted. The invention solves the problem of clothes damage caused by directly discharging the concentrated washing agent into the tub, but the accurate control for automatically adding the washing agent cannot be realized.
The Chinese application with the application No 200710146295.3, which is a prior application of the applicant, discloses an automatic detergent-adding washing machine and a wash method. The washing machine comprises: a washing tub, a control panel comprising all kinds of texture control buttons, a sensor for detecting weight of the clothes to be washed, a temperature sensor located in the washing tub, a water hardness sensor, a dirtiness sensor for washing water, a detergent box and computer board; the detergent box comprises upper storage box and lower diluting box, and the computer board controls the amount of the detergent in the storage box feeding in the diluting box according to the detection results of the sensors. A detergent inlet is set on the upper cover of the storage box, and detergent outlet and solenoid valve for controlling the closing and opening of the outlet are set on the bottom; a water injection tube for connecting the water inlet valve of the washing machine is set at the side of the diluting box and a siphon discharge tube is set at the bottom; on the upper cover of the storage box is provided the excitation coil of the solenoid valve whose armature is connected to the cone-shaped valve plug on the detergent outlet at the bottom of the storage box via valve stem, and compression spring is provided between the cone-shaped valve plug and the upper cover of the storage box. Though the configuration is able to realize accurate control of the detergent, the configuration is of complicated structure and high cost.
The invention is proposed in consideration of the above.